


cigarette

by ElatedFangirl



Series: bliss [10]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am so bad at tagging I'm so sorry, M/M, Random & Short, Songfic, song: cigarette, this is really short, yeah i think this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Ten knows he is that one last good drag of a cigarette.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: bliss [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410934
Kudos: 24





	cigarette

Ten always smells cigarettes in Taeyong's breath. It has not been long since he started dating the man nor has it been long since the other started smoking. Whenever they kiss, it always leaves a taste in his mouth that has him cringing at first.

"How much do you smoke?" he asks him the first time he has tasted them in his boyfriend's lips.

"Hmm? Not much. Just a few sticks through the day. Why?" The elder is dismissive at best.

It's a vice but Ten is not looking at stopping him. He knows the other man knows his body best. He knows what to do with it best. But still, Ten remembers himself cringing, "Nothing. I just felt like I smoked too."

He remembers Taeyong laughing his usual warm, cute laugh. The one that has his cheeks bunching up, his eyes narrowing and his smile wide and amused.

It's not long until he gets used to it. He has never really tried smoking. He doesn't see the need to nor does he feel like he wants to. And besides, he already knows how it tastes like.

He remembers after one particularly long kiss, Taeyong was still so close to him as he whispered in his lips, "You're always that last good drag of a cigarette. The last stick of the day."

The whisper was so low that if he wasn't bumping foreheads with him, he would've missed it. But he heard him. He heard him clearly. He still wonders what he meant by that, that day.

With each kiss, he tastes both Taeyong and the nicotine that has mixed with his boyfriend's breath. And maybe, with each kiss, he has grown to like them.

But only ever when it's from Taeyong's lips.

He realizes soon enough that his boyfriend's " _last drag_ ," his " _last stick_ " had always meant the best for him. The one that he couldn't seem to get enough of. The one that, no matter how much he has, no matter how many sticks he has had, would never compare to all the other sticks and drags he had that day.

Ten smiles.

Taeyong does not need those for the best.

He can be the best cigarette for him. The best drag, the best stick.

The best boyfriend. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> soundtrack:  
> [GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/AamatUtxev4)  
> 


End file.
